


Building Bridges

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated the beach, the sand that got everywhere and the sun that blinded him every time Dean tossed him the damn Frisbee and the heat…he hated the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Summer of Sam Love 2012 Day 3

SNSNSNSN

Cool ocean air blew up the beach and ruffled Sam’s floppy hair.

His father was on his case to cut it, but maybe the only thing Sam could control in his life was his freaking hair, so he dodged every attempt his dad made to get him to the barber shop.

Dean yelled at him to throw the Frisbee, but Sam didn’t want to play, didn’t want to pretend that they were a happy family, out for a day of fun and sun.

He hated the beach, the sand that got everywhere and the sun that blinded him every time Dean tossed him the damn Frisbee and the heat…he hated the heat.

“Come on, man…you could have caught that…quit being lazy.”

Sam turned from his brother, leaning down and dusting the toy off, tossing it back and praying Dean would have had about enough and would sit the hell down.

No such luck, so for the next twenty minutes or so, he was forced to chase around the round disk, feeling more like a dog then a twelve year old boy.

Finally...finally Dean gave up and they both plopped down onto an old ratty blanket their dad had found who knows where.

His stomach rumbled and even though he could smell the fried funnel cakes and French fries, he didn’t have any money and their dad made them pack a lunch.

“Hungry, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped, only feeling a little bad for yelling at his brother.

“Okay, calm down princess…geez.”

He let the princess barb go, because he didn’t want to fight with his brother, not really.

Dean pulled out peanut butter and jelly on day old bread and a half eaten bag of Funions, passing them to Sam before opening two cans of generic grape soda and then putting them on the blanket between them.

“When will dad be back, Dean…when are we leaving?” and he meant the beach, but he supposed Dean could think he meant the town. They had rolled in two weeks ago and Sam was still pissed he had to miss the last few days of school before summer and he didn’t even get to go to his May Day or participate in his sixth grade graduation. 

Dean didn’t answer right away; because he knew Sam had been in a shitty mood and probably thought it was hormonal…at least that’s what he kept telling Sam.

Sam chewed his sandwich, picking at the crust and finally Dean said, “Dad left the car, bud. He walked back to the motel to do some more research, but we can go whenever you want.” 

And to Sam’s ears, Dean sounded, well disappointed. 

He looked up, finding Dean picking at his own bread and he thought he should stop being such a bitch. It wasn’t his brother’s fault that they were constantly on the move and that he would have to say good bye to new friends before he even actually got to know them.

“Remember that time in Jersey. Dad challenged us to a sand castle building contest?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, and I kicked your ass with my superior mote…”

Sam laughed, tossing bits of his bread to the birds. “Rematch,” he asked, folding the snack bag down and shoving it in their duffle.

“Sure, but who’ll judge…it’s only us,” and his brother seemed happier some how, “and we'll need buckets…there’s a dollar store on the boardwalk, come on.”

“But wait, I don’t have any money,” Sam said, grabbing the blanket and bag and chasing after Dean…maybe one day Sam would catch up to Dean’s height, but now he had to run to get along aside of him.

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” and Sam let that one slide too. “I lifted twenty from dad’s wallet. When I’m done building my deluxe castle…with a bridge this time…we’re getting funnel cakes…now hurry on.”

He was gonna tell Dean it was impossible to build a bridge out of sand but then he thought, if any one can…

SNSNSNSN


End file.
